Faded
by xXRheaXx
Summary: Darkness became her. Hermione Granger is 22 years old, already the mother of a 5 year old boy without a father. She has lost the most part of her sanity, and it doesnt matter to her anymore. Anything that ever mattered died 5 years ago along with the love
1. Forgotten

_Authors Note : I deleted all my other stories because I realized I was going nowhere with them . I just had a brush of inspiration that inspired me to write this fanfiction, which I garuntee will be better than any of my other ones and I will finish . It may look like its in a weird format, but i just like the way it looks . If you read it and you like it, please let me know and reveiw . Flamers are Welcome even , If you hate it tell me . But if theres at least one person who likes my story and maybe gets something out of it, then i will continue . Very Very angsty, I wouldnt read this if your looking for a happy ending . Draco/Hermione, And i try to be as in charactor as i can . Most of the story is a flashback . Rated M for a reason . And im hoping to write a better summary in the near future . _

**Full Summary:** Darkness became her. Hermione Granger is 22 years old, already the mother of a 5 year old boy without a father. She has lost the most part of her sanity, and it doesnt matter to her anymore. Anything that ever mattered died 5 years ago along with the love of her life. Back then, it was all so different ... after that one year, everyhing around her, just seemed faded. A lesser version of its older self . Nothing was worth it, but she lives for that boy . Most of story is a flashback . A story of hate . Of blood . Of love, passion, power, and destruction. That year changed everything . 

**Disclaimer **: I take credit for nothing . All belongs to J.K.R. except for unfamiliar charactors and the plot .

- Faded -

Forgotten

_The simplist of lies can have the greatest meaning_

She stared at him . Expression blank . Silent . Indifferent .

"Wow, Hermione, i just cant believe thats really you . Its been, how long, 5 years ?"

His voice dripped with false enthusiasm .

"Guess it has, huh?"

Her gaze never left his face . It was like she was seeing a ghost . He hadnt changed a bit . Face only wiser from the years .

"Im married now ." He showed her his ring . "Shes actually a muggle too . 2 springs ago."

She managed a fake smile .

"Gee, Ronald, thats great . Im happy for you ."

Or at least in a sence she was .

"Her name's Ellie . She's amazing . Shes due in January with Arthur jr."

Hermione could tell he loved her .

He found somebody better .

"Wow . After your father i presume ."

She knew that was a stupid question .

"Yeah . Tell me, whats new with you ?"

Small talk . She knew he didnt care .

"Nothing . Roran started a muggle kindergarden the other day . Id rather keep him in this world as long as I can ."

She knew there was no way to hide the truth .

In the End it was inevitable .

"I forgot you were pregnant . How is he ? Ill have to meet him some time ."

He forgot because he wanted to forget .

They would never meet .

"Roran he's .."

A morbid smile ran across her face .

"He's just like his father . Looks like him too ."

He sort of gulped, but tried to pass it off as a cough .

That failed .

"Oh . Well, you should come for a drink with me . Leaky Couldron, around 9ish ?"

She wouldnt be meeting him anywhere .

"Sure . That'd be great ."

She smiled .

He exchanged his hand .

"Its been Great seeing you again, Hermione . See you tonight ."

She shook .

"Bye Ron ."

This was the second time those words had been said when she didnt think she would ever see the man again .

But she just saw him again .

She turned and walked .

5 years later and neither of them had changed since ..

It was that one year, five years ago, when everything changed .

When everything was how it was supposed to be .

Now, everythings just faded .


	2. So Gold

**Authors note: Longer Chapter than last. Sorry if they seem OoC. I know Hermione does, but i was trying to give up she got a little more funn over the summer. And i know the whole share a common room head boy and girl thing is wayy over used, but thats the only wayy it'd work unless you make hermione a slytherin. Trust me, there's nothing wrong with those fanfictions, but this is an angst story, its a lot different. Please R&R. Thankyou so much to the people who reveiwed my first chpt. Thats what got me to start writing. **

**Disclaimer **: I take credit for nothing . All belongs to J.K.R. except for unfamiliar charactors and the plot .

**- Faded -**

(So gold)

_Seize upon that moment long ago  
One breath away and there you will be  
So young and carefree  
Again you will see  
That place in time..._

_So gold_

**5 years earlier**

"Wow, Hermione! I cant believe thats really you! "

He hugged her tight .

It was real .

"Oh, really Ronald? And why might that be?"

She smiled at him. She knew why .

Ron turned to Harry and gestured to Hermione .

"Does that look like our Mione to you, 'Arry?" Before he could reply Ron shook his head back and forth . "See, it doesnt, you kinda look like a girl!"

Hermione rolled her eyes .

"Bite me, Ron ."

He grinned at the idea .

She walked up to Harry who had silently been waiting for her and Ron to finished and hugged him .

"Missed you, Mione."

They stood by the lake on Hogwarts ground . Since they were now 17 they could apparate wherever they pleased and didnt bother with the train.

It was there final year at Hogwarts.

&& Hermione had made head girl

Which everybody knew she would .

Even if Draco Malfoy is head boy, she didnt care. She'd been wanting this since her first year.

&& She got it .

Even the Malfoy part wasnt that bad. They shared they're own common room and each had separate rooms on each side of it, decorated in their house colors .She would just stick to her bedroom and the gryffindor common room. Then she only had to talk to him while planning dances and doing patrole.

That wouldnt be too bad.

Right?

"I missed you too, 'Arry."

She smiled.

Real smile.

She sat on the grass and hugged her knees and tsared out into the Lake. It was dark.

They didnt get to really greet eachother at the great hall.

"We should probably be heading back. Its almost curfew."

She told them without moving herself.

"We can afford to be a couple minutes late. See i happen to know the Head girl pretty well .."

That was Ron. He sprawled out on his back next to her and Harry still stood.

"Im gonna miss this place when the years older. "

Hermione's eyes stayed focused on the ocean.

"We all will, Harry."

Ron sat back up.

"But still, we got a year, right. Another year of the Golden Trio, The Fantastic four .. wait."  
He appeared deep in thought as he pointed at Harry and Hermione as though he was counting.

"Forget that one, theres only three of us."

"And we'll still be together after. We all plan to become Aurors."

Hermione added .

"Yeah." Harry seemed far off.

" 'Arry, cheer up. Its the first day of school, our last year. I know what to do."

Ron smiled like his lightbulb had just lit.

"Lets go get some firewhiskey!"

Hermione shot up.

"Ron! You cant do that!"

He pouted at her and got on his knees in front of her.

"Hermione, Hermione, My best friend Hermione. But, but, its our last year, we need to get you drunk! Come on! Please. For me?"

She rolled her eyes and let him pull her to her feet.

"Lets do it."

She gave in.

The three of them raced back to the castle like they would have done, maybe 5 years ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat in the common room around a small round table covered in shot glasses of vodka and bottles of firewhiskey.

On her right was Ron and on her left Harry, and around the table sat Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and suprisingly Neville.

Seamus grabbed his glass. His hair had grown and he wore it off to the side so it cover one eye and he was constantly pushing it out of the way.

"Ready?"

Everyone downed there glass.

Parvati ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Ron let out a whoop. "Fill me up!"

He looked at Hermione and smirked at her.

"You want another fill, or are you gonna go be a girl with Parvati?"

She shot a glare at him and grabbed the entire bottle of firewhiskey and started to down it.

Ron whooped her on and she finished the bottle.

"Our little Mione is growing up!" He slung his arm around her and grabbed the bottle of Vodka and started to pur it in her mouth as Harry was on the floor dying he was laughing so hard.

Some got in. Most missed and soaked her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stumbled into her own common room after remembering the password. She had stood outside shouting rude obscenities at the protrait.

Malfoy lay on the couch, topless with a pair of satin green boxers on.

He had grown his white blonde hair over the summer and it hung full and it carved his face and fell halfway to his shoulders.

All Hermione thought was who stole his clothes?

She walked in and across the room as he stared at her with an awkward gaze. She still had a bottle of firwhiskey in her hand.

He laughed.

"Is the Virgin Mary drunk?"

She pointed at him.

"You . Yeah, you .. shut up." She managed to get put before he lost all control he had and fell into a fit of laughs.

She didnt seem to notice.

"Did the chipmunks steal your clothes? I think they stole my firewhiskey."

She was being serious too.

Though it never left her hand.

"Granger, get your arse in bed before you faint and vomit everywhere. Your gonna have a hell of a morning."

She couldnt understand what he was saying.

"Yeah?" She asked. She still had no idea what he said. "Thats cool."

He got up off the couch and grabbed her arm while walking her to her room.

"Granger, get the ruddy hell to bed. Shouldnt head girl no better?"

He smirked and let her go.

"Oh no. What .. What would Dumbledore think, if his precious head girl, on her first night was breaking how many school rules, and is drunk?"  
He started toward the door smiling .

" I think i should tell him."

Hermione through the bottle to the floor and ran to him, falling halfway but crawled the rest of the way.

"No, Malfoy, No! You can't!"

He smirked at her.

"I think its my responsibility .. my job to tell him. He can find a replacement, im sure.

"Please! Dont tell him, i really really want to be big girl!"

"You mean head girl?"

"Yeah"

He laughed and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her.

"Whats in it for me?"

She thought really really hard.

"Whatever, anything. Just please dont tell him, Malfoy."

"When I think of something ill let you know"

He stood up.

"Get to bed Granger."

She did.


	3. Revelation

_Authors Note: Im really really sorry if i confused you. Roran is not Ron's son. Not. The father of Roran was to be announced toward the end of the story, but if you read the two main charactors then it should be obvious. :( . Thankyou to those who reveiwed. :) .Oh, and yeah, I messed up, i know, you cant apparte in hogwarts, just forget they did that . Twist time_

**- Faded - **

Revelation

Im a million different people from one day to the next

I cant change my mold. No. No.

Have you ever been Down?

The day after had been horrible for Hermione .

She had never felt so much like just dying before in her life .

Now, four days later, it was ironic how she was sort of looking forward to the next time .

Classes had started .

Hermione learned she already had 4 extra newts than she needed to graduate.

So she desided to take only the basics with Harry And Ron, and Care Of Magical Creatures, Ancient Ruins, and Divination for the hell of it .

Normally she wold never had taken Divination, but this year she would have Firenze .

2 monthes had passed. Christmas was around the corner.

Maloy had kept his word and said nothing .

She had barely even seen him since that night .

She felt so embarressed and thanked god for that .

Now as the sun went down she walked back to the castle from the grounds .

She had stayed behind in class to help Hagrid lock up the pixies they were studying .

The sun had almost set and she was about halfway to the castle before she noticed somebody following her, trying to get her attention and she turned around .

"Why, hello Ferret." She greeted .

He replyed with his smirck as he approached her.

"Hello Mudblood."

The word sent a sting through her.

"Now, ive kept your dirty little secret for the past how many days. I think i'm going soft. Well, now its time for your end of our bargain."

She frowned.

"Trust me, you will never go soft, Ferret. And what might that be?"

He smiled .

"Take a ride with me. I gotta run to Diagon Ally."

She raised and eyebrow.

"Thats it? Just take a ride with you and then it never happened?"

"See, if anybody important sees me there, you'll be there, so they'll assume its for school."

She didnt know if she liked that.

"Granger, i cant say i can get any nicer than that."

"Okay. Can we get it over with?"

"Of course. Accio Broom."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire way to Diagon Alley, against her own will, Hermione had hung to Draco for dear life. Flying was one of the only things that really frightened her .

Hermione stood outside some rotten down building while Draco went inside. He had made her promise not to speak to anybody who pass her by and remain where she stood . Her sweaty palm gripped the wand under her room, but as soon as he was in he came out. She raised an eyebrow ?

"This seems to easy."

"The easiest thing can make all the difference"

He held a small package under his robe and mounted his room.

"What did you need to get?"

"Nothing" He snapped, and they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked into the library even though it was well after hours . She was not alone .

"Hermione, where've you been?"

He was sitting at one of the tables and practicully jumped up and hugged her.

"I had to go run some errands,Ron. Are you okay"

He sighed .

"I just saw you leave with Malfoy about an hour ago. I was worried."

She felt her heart sink for him .She should have told him and Harry what happened.

"Im sorry. Ill tell you all about it later."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you go anywhere with him anyway? Did he do anything to you? I swear to god ill kill him."

He still had his hands on her shoulders and was looking her straight in the eye .

"No Ron. Its just, that night we got drunk, he saw me and threatened to tell Dumbledore unless i did him a favor.Its okay."

His gripp on her shoulder loosened as he hugged her again.

"I just worry bout you Hermione. I dont know what id do without you."

She laughed. "You'd die."

He was still serious, his gblue eyes matching her brown.

" I probably would."

He took a deep gulp. His face looked disoriented.

"I love you Mione." He choked and then looked horrified that he had just let it slip.

Her eyes grew wide.

"Shit." He cursed."I really do. I always have.I didnt mean to let that slip."

He stared at the floor horrified with himself.

Hermione always loved him too. Since she could remember. Just now, she knew she did, but sh felt unsure. It was so different to her, nobody had ever said that to her and Ron, the party animal, the funny boy, her best friend.

"I love you too Ron."

He looked back up at her and smiled as he hugged her so tight her feet lifted from the ground.

She laughed as he put her down and lifted her chin and kissed her.

She'd been waiting for that moment all her life .


End file.
